


Secret Admirer

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: TJ tells Cyrus about a mysterious letter he received from a secret admirer, while Cyrus explains that he only has the one card. Will he figure out that it's his crush, or is he destined to remain oblivious as ever?"So, who do you think it's from?""No idea.""Who do you want it to be from?""I'm going to open the letter."
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/Walker Brodsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so hope you like this first chapter, it was originally intended to be a one shot but was too long for that imo. Anyway, enjoy it and stay safe, look after yourselves! :).
> 
> Ps-tw for one (1) swear word

"Hey, Cyrus!"

The boy in question turned around and slammed his locker door shut behind him. "Teej! How are you?" 

TJ's face broke into a grin. "I'm doing great now. What about you?" 

His words barely registered, however, because Cyrus was too busy getting lost in his gorgeous emerald eyes. It was Valentine's Day, and the romantic tension in the air between a multitude of people was really showing. Andi had received not one but five cards in her locker that morning, and Buffy had been given seven-much to Marty's irritation, despite his own cards that gave Buffy a run for her money, and had meant that him and Andi had been subjected to a ten minute long, jealous rant from her. Jonah had, as expected, received a few dozen cards from her own locker. 

Because he'd been with them this morning, now was the only time he'd been to his locker. He could have sworn he'd spotted a blue envelope with his name on it-but that's when TJ had turned up, so he'd had no time to question it. Still, he couldn't help but wonder who in their right mind would buy a Valentine's card for him-he was just a dork. A smart, empathetic and kind dork, yes, but a dork all the same. Who would want to go out with him? 

"TJ!" he exclaimed, remembering that the guy was still stood there, looking slightly confused at Cyrus' lack of response. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude...I was miles away, then." 

TJ sighed, his smile slipping a little into something sad, almost forced. "Aren't we all feeling a bit like that today?" 

Cyrus frowned. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Well, you know," TJ articulated, gesturing at the half empty corridor surrounding them. "It's Valentine's Day, isn't it? A reminder of how single you are. And how your crush probably doesn't like you back." 

Cyrus considered this. It wasn't necessarily true; one of Andi's envelopes, a pink, glittery one showered in hearts, had been from Amber, who she'd had a crush on for a while now. Besides, surely TJ was the type of guy to get with any girl he wanted? He must have had a mountain of cards waiting for him when he opened his locker. 

"Didn't you get at least a few cards?" 

Another sigh. "I got some." 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "Some?" 

"Yeah. Three," TJ admitted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "One from Kira. She asked me out and I turned her down. Then, Maria. Same happened there." 

The darker haired of the two scowled. "You're not interested in either of them?" 

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. 

"Why not? They're both attractive and smart and athletic and cool, like you." 

He bit his lip to contain a gasp as he belatedly realised that he'd just called his crush attractive. Casual as ever, Cyrus Goodman, he told himself. Casual as ever. 

Two bright pink spots illuminated TJ's face, although Cyrus barely noticed. "Thanks, Underdog-" Cyrus beamed at the use of nickname-" but they're really not my thing, either of them." 

Oh. He supposed TJ had a different type, then. Because there was no way that he was going to get his hopes up that TJ Kippen was anything other than straight. "Fair enough," he responded with a shrug, before remembering something all of a sudden. "What about the third thing?" 

Confusion clouded the athlete's laurel eyes. "Huh?" 

"You said there were three cards," Cyrus pointed out. 

"Well, it wasn't exactly a card, per se," he reasoned. "It was a note. Typed in Comic Sans. Done to mess with me, probably." 

"Really? What does it say?" Cyrus asked. He already knew what it said. He was the one who'd done it. The Comic Sans had been done to throw him off the scent-it was a confusion tactic, really, yet not done to mess with the captain of the basketball team in the slightest.

"Wait a sec," TJ muttered, reaching into his hoodie pocket for the crumpled not. Cyrus winced at his formerly perfectly folded note being scrunched up like it was trash or something. Maybe, in some weird way, it was a metaphor for his heart, and he was about to crush it. He cleared his throat, glancing around nervously. "

Dear TJ," he began to read. "You are an amazing person. Youhave changed my life for the better and probably don't even know it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I couldn't be more grateful towards you for it. I have a major crush on you and I've been feeling this way for a while now, but don't have the guts to tell you in person. I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable. That is not my intention. My intention is to tell you how I feel about you. I love you. Yours Truly, Ysru. Hope you C how much you mean to me. Then there's three kisses at the end." 

He peered at Cyrus expectantly, awaiting a response from the boy. Meanwhile, he was cringing at his own words being spoken back to him out loud. They sounded cheesy, cringy, over the top. Too much. "Wow," was all he managed to muster up. "They must really care about you, whoever it is." 

"What does it mean, though? The name is obviously fake. I've no idea who it could be. I was surprised enough when Maria and Kira gave me cards-I mean, seriously. Who would have a crush on me? And why?" 

Was he serious? Why wouldn't someone harbour feelings for him? He was smart, kind, friendly, athletic, brave, caring, compassionate, handsome and so much more than that. His words, although admittedly echoing his own internal monologue from earlier that day, sounded ridiculous. "Why wouldn't they? You're an awesome guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you." 

TJ chewed his lip, evidently deep in thought. "Unless it isn't a girl that sent me that?" 

You're getting warmer, Cyrus thought, slightly impressed despite his anxiety and the alarm bells ringing in his head. "Maybe," he said. "Either way, you're the type of guy loads of people like! I'm honestly surprised you weren't bombarded with them, the way Jonah was." 

At this, TJ let out a laugh. It was a beautiful sound. "That bad, huh?" 

"Oh, yeah. He was overwhelmed with them," he explained, laughing a little himself. "As always, he looked super confused." 

TJ shook his head. "Typical Jonah. He's always so oblivious, isn't he?" 

Not as oblivious as you, Cyrus thought but did not say out loud. "Tell me about it," Cyrus chuckled.

TJ's POV 

TJ watched as throngs of people moved towards the cafeteria for their lunch. It could have been any one of them, he observed in his head. But not the one he wanted it to be. Never him. That was just his luck. Classic TJ, really, to never have things go well when it came to love. His fifth grade crush, Zane, for example, had been a trainwreck, never mind a disaster. Then there was his previous crush on Reed that had both started and stopped in sixth grade, which had been weird and gone nowhere, as he'd anticipated. And now, his current crush, in eighth grade, had no idea how he felt about him, and certainly didn't feel the same way back.

In what he hoped was an attractive manner, he leant against the locker next to Cyrus', which conveniently happened to be empty and didn't belong to anyone. "So, what about you?" 

Cyrus' POV

Cyrus' eyes widened in alarm. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, have you got any messages or cards or even gifts from anyone?" 

He sighed in relief. "Oh. That. Uh, yeah. I think so. I've just put some books back in my locker, and I think I spotted a flash of blue-" he rummaged through his locker for it. "Ah! There it is. Do you reckon I should read it now, or later?" 

TJ's POV

"Whenever you want," TJ suggested, his heart beating hard. "It's your letter, after all." Realising his mistake, he hastily added, "or card. Or note. Or whatever." 

"Hmmm," Cyrus murmured as he squinted at it, oblivious as ever. He had no right to look so cute while doing so, he decided. His eyes were dazzling and he was just the cutest boy he'd ever met. But he had to be straight, right? 

"So, who do you think it's from?" 

"No idea," Cyrus responded, staring at it as though it was a winning lottery ticket. TJ was almost certain that it'd decrease in value when, if ever, he discovered who it was from. He shifted his weight from side to side, for want of something to do or say. He made up his mind; he was going to be bold about this, the way he already had done when writing the letter in the first place.

"Who do you want it to be from?" he blurted out, before he could stop himself. 

Totally engrossed in the envelope, Cyrus didn't notice what he said fully at first. Or so it seemed, anyway.

"Huh? I, uh-what???" 

TJ sighed for the second time that day, his patience beginning to wear thin already. "I said, who do you want the envelope to be from?" 

Cyrus' POV  
Shit. What was he supposed to say to that? How was he meant to react to such a question? Did this mean that TJ liked him back? It couldn't, could it? Surely not. He was probably just asking in a bid to be friendly. Yes. That was it. Friendliness. That was all there was to it. 

"Um, well. There is someone. I'll admit that much." 

TJ smiled. "That's great, Underdog! I'm so happy for you!" Surprisingly, his smile appeared to be fake, and his voice sounded strained, as though the boy was trying way too hard to keep up the pretence that he genuinely was happy for him. He pushed these thoughts away and put it down to wishful thinking. Of course it was. What else would it be? Reality? As if. He shouldn't get his hopes up too high. "Who is it, if you don't mind me asking?" he enquiried curiously.

Cyrus fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously, reluctant to reveal his crush on the boy, despite it being the prime opportunity to do so. The rejection he would inevitably recieve only shatter his heart into a million piece. He decided to dismiss it with a wave of his hand. 

"Oh. Nobody, really." 

TJ nodded, a smile still plastered across his face, although it seemed to be oddly fragile. Maybe it was just his imagination, though. 

"Fair enough. She's a lucky girl, anyway." 

Should he tell him? He trusted T.J.-but he couldn't risk losing his friendship, at the end of the day, not when he cared about him so much. A friendship like theirs was once in a lifetime, and he didn't want to lose it anytime soon.

"Eh, maybe they are," he conceded. "They probably wouldn't think so, though." 

TJ laughed. "I doubt that, Underdog. You're pretty irresistable, you know." 

Cyrus' eyes widened. Was his crush flirting with him? Surely not. He was just mistaken, that was all, or he'd misheard. Yes, he though, that's exactly it. 

"I am?" His cheeks felt as though they were on fire, and he hoped that he wasn't being made fun of. TJ nodded. 

"Yes, I don't know how you don't see it...I seriously expected you to be inundated with a ton of cards," he told the boy, beaming. Something in his smile revealed that he was probably telling Cyrus the truth. 

"I didn't," Cyrus half-joked, smirking. TJ frowned at him. 

"You really shouldn't put yourself down like that, Cy." 

He batted off the taller boy's concerns quickly. "Don't worry, I do it all the time. It doesn't mean anything, really." Of course, his self-deprecating jokes did mean something, but he wasn't about to concern T.J. "I'm going to open the letter."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! If you liked it, please consider giving it kudos! What do you think will happen next? Comment your thoughts below and have a great day!
> 
> L x


End file.
